


It's Cuddle Time!

by Nina_B2uty



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 7Dream Cuddling, Gen, M/M, Mark Calls Jeno Love, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, OT7 NCT Dream, Slight DoTae, The members name appeared like once, complete fluff, mentioned Mark's graduation, slight markno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_B2uty/pseuds/Nina_B2uty
Summary: “There’s a cuddle party over there and we weren’t invited!” Jaemin complained looking at Jisung dead in the eyes.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	It's Cuddle Time!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim cuz the idea been living rent free in my head for months. The grammar will be all over the place. I'm sorry for that. Enjoy!

The practice room is hot, filled with 23 men synchronizing their dancing and making sure it’s perfect to be shown to their fans and the world. ‘Resonance’ was playing for the third time before Taeyong called for a well-deserved break. The boys are exhausted, with back to back comebacks, preparation for Year-End stages and their upcoming Beyond Live Concert, they have so many things on their plate and so little time to rest. 

Doyoung, despite being tired himself offered to go out and buy them some drinks at SUM cafe, “guys! I’m going to go out and buy us some drinks, text me y’alls order through the chatroom okay?”. A chorus of “thank you hyung!” and “you’re a life saver’ could be heard throughout the practice room. Doyoung chuckled at his groupmates antics, before smugly saying “I know. None of yall can live without me”.

“I’ll go help you!” a voice shot from a corner of the room and Doyoung despite having a good eyesight squinted his eyes to find the voice. ‘Urgh this is what you get for having too many people in the group’ Doyoung thought. He kept squinting until he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

“I’ll go with you hyung” the owner of the voice, Sungchan said. Doyoung nodded and start walking towards the door with Sungchan trailing behind him. Not far from the practice room, they bumped into Lucas who just got out from the bathroom and dragged him along with them for extra ‘hands’.

Mark pocketed his iPhone after sending his smoothie order through their KakaoTalk group chat and plopped himself down against the practice room wall. He took in the sight of Johnny laughing with Ten, Taeyong dancing playfully to the song that their manager put on and Jaehyun showing WinWin something on his phone. Their schedule is crazy and Mark is tired but he wouldn’t trade anything for this sight right now. 

Mark was about to shut his eyes for a little nap when he saw Jeno, his Jeno, walking up to him, eye smile adorning his face. “Hi hyung” Jeno breathed out as he lay his head down on Mark’s right leg. Mark looked at his boyfriend, playfully shoving him away, “Go away, your head is heavy” However, Jeno just laughed with that beautiful eye smile of him and snuggled closer. Mark took the chance and played with the messy and slightly damaged blue locks of Jeno. The younger released a sigh of content and closed his eyes. 

“Tired?”. 

“Yeah. I just want to D-word right now”. Mark creased up amusedly at Jeno’s reply. 

His loud giggles apparently grabbed the attention of Haechan who was playing a game next to Taeil. Haechan, not one to like not knowing what’s the funny thing that’s going on over there, stopped his game and walked to where Jeno and Mark are at.

“Let me in the joke” he demanded. 

Jeno eyed the standing boy and smirked, “it’s an inside joke. You don’t have to know”. He stuck his tongue out playfully, aggravating his bandmate further.

Haechan huffed and pursed his lips, “fucking couples and their inside jokes” he mumbled, frowning. 

“What did you say?” Jeno prodded.

Haechan rolled his eyes, “Nothing”. He sat down next to Mark, on his left, “get off Jeno, this is MY best friend. I want to lie down too.” 

Jeno narrowed his eyes, “he’s my boyfriend, so if we are talking technicality, I have more right for this lap than you” he retorted.

Mark snorted and rubbed his eyes sleepily. “Love and Hyuckie, I have two legs. Claim each. Now shush I’m trying to get some snooze before Doyoung hyung gets back” 

Haechan stuck his tongue out, trying to taunt Jeno but Jeno only replied with an amused smirk and a “real mature huh”

The three of them managed to catch some peace but not for long. Jaemin realized Haechan’s absence from Taeil’s side and looked all over the practice room only to see him lying comfortably on Mark’s lap. His cuddly instinct kicked in and dragged a completely confused Jisung and Chenle, who were peacefully playing games together, to the “cuddle area”, as what he called it now. 

“Jaemin hyung where are we going?” Jisung questioned confusedly. 

“There’s a cuddle party over there and we weren’t invited!” Jaemin complained looking at Jisung dead in the eyes. 

“Okay Okay!” Jisung gave up. “No need to look at me like that” he muttered under his breath.

Chenle, the sweet Chenle, did not even question it when Jaemin pulled him up. Too used to Jaemin’s unpredictable actions, he let himself be dragged while his other hand still playing the game. He’s not losing yet, would be his reason.

“This is not fair!” Jaemin huffed annoyingly “we want in the cuddle session too”. Mark opened his eyes and blinking them to adjust to the new person standing in front of him. Jaemin jutted his lips forward sulkily wanting to join in. “Go away, this is a Marknohyuck time” a voice on his left chimed in.

Jaemin, not caring of Haechan’s word crouched down, pulled out Haechan’s right arm and laid his head on top of it. “you can’t escape Jaemin’s cuddle” Jaemin grinned, wrapping his hand on Haechan’s waist. Haechan smiled, muttering a soft “Shut up”.

“Well I guess here’s my place,” Chenle said pulling Jeno’s arm out for him to lie his head on. Jeno quickly wrapped his other hand on Chenle’s waist pulling him closer. “You are so sweaty” Jeno complained which received a snarky retort from the younger “as if you’re not hyung”. Chenle rolled his eyes and called for Jisung to lie on his leg. Jisung nodded as his eyes searched for Renjun in the practice room.

Giving up on squinting his eyes looking for Renjun, Jisung simply shouted Renjun’s name into the room. Renjun hearing his name being called by Jisung, groaned out an annoyed “What?!”. He was having a heated discussion with Hendery on whether the dumpling restaurant down the road is better than the one on the other block or not, and Jisung is breaking his concentration. He’s not being dramatic! It’s an important thing!

“Dream cuddle session!” Jisung hollered back.

Piqued with interest, he stood up, stared into Hendery’s eyes and claimed that the conversation is not over in his most daunting voice.

Renjun quickly claimed Jisung’s small spoon right after arriving at the ‘cuddle area’.

Mark cast a soft look at his younger members. His hand still playing with Jeno’s hair and the other hand intertwined with Haechan’s fingers. His thumb slowly stroking Haechan’s knuckle. “Get some rest kids,” he said before closing his eyes once again. The rest hummed and followed Mark for some nap, exhaustion kicking into their system. 

Mark is not sure how many minutes had passed since he shut his eyes but he woke up to Lucas’ excited voice announcing that their drinks and snacks had arrived. He was quickly shushed though, by Taeyong telling him to slow his voice down.

Doyoung raised his eyebrows questioning why and Taeyong showed him the sleeping Dreamies next to the speaker. The three newcomers nodded their heads in understanding and distributed the drinks order. 

Doyoung handed Taeyong his drink along with his favourite sweet potato snacks. “Oh! It’s my favourite! Did you bought this for me Doyoung?” Taeyong asked excitedly. Doyoung rolled his eyes, opening the snacks for the older “yes hyung for you” he answered. Taeyong beamed, kissing Doyoung on his cheek “Thank you! I love you!”

The members gathered around to eat their snacks and drinks. Sungchan then asked Jungwoo next to him, "Have they always been this close?" 

Johnny who overheard the question and took the liberty to answer Sungchan "Yeah. They grew up together, got thrown into fame at such a young age so they understand each other the most and really treasure each other"

Sungchan nodded his head understanding and Taeyong added "after mark's graduation and hyuckie kept on missing from dream's schedule, plus with the uncertainty of their future, the always looming graduation of 00line...” he sighed before continuing “they've been through a lot. that's why they are holding tight to each other not letting anyone go. mark's graduation hits them hard" Taeyong smiled sadly. "But hey they are all good now" Doyoung added, carefully took Taeyong's hand into his and caressed it softly. 

“Wow I want to have that kind of close relationship too," Sungchan said. He turned to look at Shotaro and to his surprise, their eyes met. They shared meaningful eye contact filled with hope before breaking it off when Kun put his hand on their shoulder. "You will one day. don't worry you have us too!" he exclaimed. Xiaojun nodded in agreement “yeah you got us!”

Yuta who was staring into the Dreamies’ direction tore his eyes and questioned whether or not they should wake them up before the snacks go cold. Taeyong silently nodded.

Yuta stand up and slowly wakes Mark up first. Mark who was already awake from earlier commotion opened his eyes easily and woke the rest of the kids up. 

“Snacks arrived,” Yuta said. The seven of them quickly freshened up with the word snacks making the hyungs and other members laugh.

They sat down to eat, hands busy choosing snacks in front of their eyes. Chenle triumphed at the sight of the untouched chocolate bread and quickly reached out for it. Jisung after settling with a carp bread, pulled the hem of Mark’s shirt silently asking for the older’s attention. He quietly asked "mark hyung, Haechan hyung, our practice isn’t until late afternoon tomorrow, you should sleepover at our dorm". Chenle overhearing that quickly whipped his head to mark's direction "oh! I want to stay over too!!". 

"7dream sleepover?" jaemin quirked his eyebrow, sipping his coffee.

Mark looked over Taeyong silently asking for his permission. Taeyong’s heart swelled at the sight and nodded his head giving permission. "Just make sure none of you all is late for tomorrow's practice" Taeyong added. 

The kids shared a knowing smile and cheered. 

Mark knew that he would definitely wake up entangled between a mess of heavy limbs and sweats tomorrow. It’s not like he minded it. He loves his younger brothers anyways (except Jeno. Jeno is most definitely not his younger brother. Nope.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Twitter: @babielionmark


End file.
